Simplify the following expression: ${4(8-2x)-4(-x+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{8-2x}{)} - 4(-x+5) $ $ {32-8x} - 4(-x+5) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 32-8x {-4(}\gray{-x+5}{)} $ $ 32-8x + {4x-20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-8x + 4x} + {32 - 20}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-4x} + {32 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-4x} + {12}$ The simplified expression is $-4x+12$